Various vehicles are formed through numerous components. For example, a fuselage of an aircraft may be formed through various stringers, frames, bulkheads, keel beams, and the like that are secured together through numerous fasteners, such as rivets. As can be appreciated, the process of forming the fuselage section is time and labor intensive.
Geodesic airframes have also been used to form fuselages. Known geodesic airframes have a variable (that is, non-constant) cross-section throughout. Accordingly, every separate and distinct element of known geodesic airframes has a unique and distinct shape. Consequently, a large number of geodesic parts, each or nearly each of which is different, are stored and assembled together. As such, the process of locating and assembling such a large number of separate and distinct parts is complicated, time-consuming, and labor-intensive. In short, the assembly process is akin to a large puzzle, in which a large number of unique parts are located and connected together.
Additionally, the process of assembling semi-monocoque structures (such as a fuselage of an airframe) is typically manually performed with fixed jigs. Due to the repetitive nature of such an assembly process, and the small tolerances involved, the assembly of a semi-monocoque structure is time and labor intensive.
Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient system and method of manufacturing a fuselage of a vehicle.